


What's for lunch?

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Hux and Phasma are bros, Kylux - Freeform, Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Phasma Ships It, first order trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been kissing for roughly forty five minutes.</p><p>(Office make out sessions ft. interrupting Phasma)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's for lunch?

They had been kissing for roughly forty five minutes.

Not that Hux was counting. It was educated guess; based on the fact that he had arrived at his office at the beginning of his lunch break, to find Ren already waiting for him in his chair, and his datapad told him he had about fifteen minutes remaining of said break.

He had actually spent the last few minutes twisting around Kylo in order to view the datapad, after receiving a few urgent messages, was trying to solve problems without actually being there. But the universe was exceedingly unkind and was presenting the General with problems he was going to have to address in some form and soon.

But Kylo didn't seem to be having any of that; he actually _growled_ when Hux tried to stand up, tongue sweeping across the General's jaw in quite a possessive manner. "Don't even think about it."

"I have work to do, lover," Hux murmured, lips pressing against the young man's temple.

"Fuck work. Stay here. So I can fuck you."

He was always so difficult to persuade.

Kylo mouthed at the skin, almost innocently, and it made Hux secretly cherished about their secret little meetings. Nobody would walk in on them; Hux always made sure of that. And there was something... pleasant about just kissing. Maybe because people didn't assume this of him. He didn't assume it of himself either. Never had been a big fan of kissing. But he was wiling to make many exceptions with Kylo Ren.

"I swear, Kylo, if you leave any fucking visible bruises," he said suddenly as he felt Ren's teeth scrape across his jaw in a not so gentle way.

Kylo grinned into his skin. "You'll what?"

"I'll... ah..." The rest of the threat fell off his tongue as Kylo moved once more, teeth latching onto his earlobe.

"This better?" he asked teasingly.

"Don't break the skin," Hux warned, though it wasn't nearly as intimidating as he had hoped. Not when he was leaning back against his chair, breathing heavily, fingers winding through the knight's ridiculous hair. He wasn't even trying to pay attention to his messages anymore.

Kylo's hands wandered wherever they could. Face, neck, shoulders, arms (he specifically kept away from the hair; he wasn't keen on receiving a black eye, not just yet). He squeezed at Hux's waist, tightly and greedily. Under his coat, before Hux could protest, searching around lazily, aimlessly, as if he didn't have every little detail memorised by now. He was straddling the General, legs either side of Hux's thighs, perched upon his lap. He scooted back as best he could, fingers trailing over his fly.

Hux snagged Kylo's wrists, stopping him from going any further. "No, not now," he scolded lightly, shifting the younger man so he was sitting across his lap.

Kylo groaned, rather childishly too, and rested his chin atop Hux's head. "You're so boring."

"I spent almost my entire lunch hour sucking face with you and you call me boring? How's that for gratitude?"

"Why do you even have a lunch break? You're General; you can do whatever the fuck you want."

Hux rolled his eyes. "Not quite that simple, dearest." He poked Ren in the waist, ushering for him to stand. "Alright, come on. I do have work to do."

"What if I don't get up?" A shit-eating grin spread across Kylo's face as he assaulted the General's lips some more, swallowing up Hux's protests.

The older man relaxed into the kiss once more, gladly opening his mouth, inviting Kylo further.

He was briefly alerted to the sound of his door unlocked, via security clearance and not bypass, but wasn't able to react in time as Captain Phasma marched into the room.

She paused mid-stride, helmet tilting towards the pair, very clearly seeing Kylo nestled against Hux, as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world. Just one of her commanding officers sitting on the other's lap. After a silent second, she gave a stiff nod of the head. "Sirs."

"What... are you doing in here, Captain?" Hux asked, doing his best not to sound too flustered.

Phasma offered up the report she was holding, seeming completely unfazed. "You told me to deliver this field report to you once I finished it." She carefully placed the folder on his desk. "I see you kept yourself rather busy throughout lunch."

Hux contemplated pushing the man off but reconsidered; it was only Phasma. She'd walked in on worse. So instead, he cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Any anomalies I should know about?"

"No anomalies to report, sir, not with your excellent leadership."

"Well done, _sir_ ," Kylo praised, a wicked smile on his face just he pecked the older man's cheek.

Hux pressed his lips together tightly, hoping that wretched little shit didn't make him blush. "I think," he said lowly, "it's time you and I got back to work, my Lord."

"Anything you say, my General," the knight hummed slyly, rising to his feet. He stretched briefly, flexing his his fingers before reaching for his helmet, which sat upon Hux's desk. "Do you still want to have dinner together?"

"Yes, fine, whatever." Hux placed his hands on the small of Ren's back, ushering him towards the door as the other man put on his helmet. "Go be useless someplace else."

Kylo let out a chuckle, distorted darkly by his modulator, as he went to the door. "As you wish." He punched in the keys to allow him to exit the room.

"And try not to be destructive about it!" Hux called after the man as he strode off, looking as fierce and mysterious as ever.

He couldn't believe he wasted the better part of an hour kissing that dramatic, deadly, delicious disaster of a human being. He had four messages to respond to, two official documents that required his signature and he needed to prepare for his conference that was in an hour. And he hadn't had lunch.

Because ingesting Ren's spit did not count.

He suddenly realised Phasma hadn't left and eyed her sharply. "Not a word."

"Of course not, _my General_."

"Get out."

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on [Tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
